My grandpa is a crazy scientist
by Breaking Dead Among Us
Summary: What if Clementine was Rick's grandaughter. And when the dead starts to rise will the smith family be able to survive a mess that Rick might or might not be responsible for?
1. Chapter 1

**My Grandpa is a crazy scientist**

 **So this idea came while I was watching the new Rick and Morty season.**

 **What if Clementine was Rick's granddaughter? And when the dead starts walking, will the rest of the Smith family be able to survive from a mess that Rick might or might not be responsible for?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **So here's the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1- The beginning of a rickery journey.**

Beth Sanchez, was not having a good day, the reason of her shitty day was because, one of her horse patients did not survived the operation, her co-worker tried to flirt with her again. But the biggest aspect of her bad day was because, at the moment she was being chased by a group of undead people. It all happened randomly (kinda like the Night of the living dead movie) they just burst into the veterinary and ate a lot of people (including the horse Beth was operating) and right now she was driving at full speed towards her house, she needed to make sure that her kids and her dad were safe (But mostly her kids).

When she finally got home she was relieved to see that her house was still intact, she quickly opened the front door and locked it t prevent any undead from breaking in.

Once she was inside she could hear some noise coming from the kitchen.

"Dad, Summers, Morty where are you?" Beth called.

"We're here mom." Said her teenage daughter.

The voice was coming from the kitchen and when Beth entered it, she saw her two children stuffing bags with canned food and other tools.

Beth quickly embraced her kids "Oh thank god, I thought I'd lost all of you." Beth sai relieved.

"Aw jeez mom, I'm so glad to see you too." Morty said.

But then Beth noticed that her dad was no were to be found "Wait a minute where's dad?"

"Grandpa Rick is on the garage working on something, he told us to grab whatever we can and put it on the back of the space ship." Summers explained.

Beth was not entirely convinced "You two keep packing up, I'm gonna go talk to dad." She said "And don't forget to pack up on some family photos." Beth added.

Beth went downstairs and found her dad Rick Sanchez the smartest man on the world (If not the universe). Rick too was packing bags, mostly with sci-fi type weapons, some tools and booze.

"Dad what the hell is going on out there?" Beth asked.

Rick didn't answered the question he simply threw an empty bag at her "No time to explain, get to your room and pack (burp) whatever you can." Beth was about to protest "Do it now! It's just a matter on time before (burp) those things find out where we are!" Rick ordered.

Beth quickly ran to her room and filled her bag with family pictures, clothes and pepper spray (Just in case).

Once she was done packing, she went back to the garage, Morty and Summers were already loadind the back of the ship with bags, while Rick was starting the ship engine.

"Everyone, get in the goddamn ship! We need to be quick if we want to get Jerry!" Rick ordered.

They all got inside the ship (just when the walkers were starting to break in).

They quickly found Jerry's apartment (Jerry was Beth's divorced husband) and it only took one second to find him, he was using a chair as a shield trying to defend himself from three (He looked like a complete dumbass). Rick rolled his eyes at the ridiculous scenery, he pulled out his laser gun and shoot the three walkers in the head.

"Jerry get in!" Rick shouted.

Jerry quickly ran to the ship and got in it.

"Oh thank god you guys came, for a moment there I actually thought that you guys had left me to die." Jerry said with a nervous chuckle.

"We would never abandon you dad, I'm glad that you're alive." Morty said happy to see his dad "y-you know it was actually Rick's idea to come and get you." He informed

"Really? Wow that's… very thoughtfull coming from you Rick." Jerry said sounding impressed

But Rick was having none of it "Don't think that I'm gonna go soft on you Jerry, the only reason that I came to pick you up, it's just in case we get surrounded by those thinks." Rick started to explain.

Jerry was confused "What do you mean?"

"So we can tie you to a tree and leave you as bait while we run away." Rick said "We'll use you as a last resource."

Any hope of friendliness coming from Rick to Jerry was destroyed "OK… Let's hope that doesn't happen." He said nervous.

"Guys, look down!" Summers said looking down.

Under the flying ship there was a city drowned in chaos, people screaming and dying, hordes of undead chasing after people, cars burning, and people fighting each other over supplies (you know typical apocalypse stuff), there were some people that the family recognized. There was principal Vagina (no relation) who was being chased by the undead he was also screaming and that attracted more undead.

There was Mr Goldenfold (Morty's math teacher) who was armed with two machine guns and blasting everything that was in front of him while screaming like Rambo.

And then they saw… Jessica, who was surrounded by undead and pleading for help.

"Holy crap Rick, Jessica is surrounded, w-we gotta help her!" Morty said.

Just then Jessica got bitten on the neck, and the other dead got on top of her.

"NOO JESSICA!" Morty shouted.

"Sorry Morty but it looks like that your "girlfriend" is a little DEAD on the tracks." Rick said laughing at his own joke.

But Morty was not laughing "That does it Rick! You better start explaining right now!"

Rick's face became serious "Explain what Morty? You (burp) got something to say?"

"The dead are rising from the grave Rick, just out of the blue with no warning! This has your name written all over it!" Morty accused.

"Morty I had nothing to do with this, why would I ever do this? There's no reason for it." Rick said.

"No offense Rick but you were capable of turning the entire world into cronenberg creatures." Morty said.

"Ok, first of all that accident was entirely your fault, I warned you about it, but NOOO you just wanted to get on Jessica's panties." Rick said.

Beth looked confused "What are you guys talking about?" Beth asked.

"It's nothing Beth." Rick said before continuing "Besides I don't even know how to contaminate the wold like this. I mean if I do a research I'm sure that I could figure it out, but at the moment I don't know."

"Then how did this happened?" Summers asked.

"I don't know, maybe some Rick from the citadel infected the wold just for a laugh, but either way, I got a plan." Rick said.

"You do?" Morty asked

"Yeah my plan is we teleport ourselves to the citadel of Ricks and I'll try to work on a cure." Rick explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going" Jerry said.

"Not now Jerry, right now we're heading towards Georgia." Rick said.

The family was confused but Morty seemed to know why "We're going to get Clementine aren't we?" He asked.

"Of course Morty, I would never leave her." Rick said.

"God I almost forgot about my sister and my little niece… I mean Diana was always more successful than me." Beth said with a hint of jealousy on her voice "Plus she was always your favorite." She said crossing her arms.

Rick let out an annoyed sigh "Don't give me any of that crap Beth! When I left home I left her too, the difference between you too is that she choose to forgive me and to move on with her life, While you clearly haven't forgave me and you're still trying to impress me when you clearly don't have to. Plus she doesn't get drunk on wine when Clementine is on the house and she's a surgeon for actual humans and not just some stupid horses." Rick said "Oh and guess what? Her husband has a good job as a carpenter and doesn't need to be asking for money to his OWN daughter. Oh I also forgot to mention that they didn't "made" Clementine on PROM NIGHT. Isn't that right JERRY?" Rick added.

Both Beth and Jerry were glaring at Rick "First of all dad I AM an actual surgeon, secondly horses are just as important as any other living creature, thirdly,,, I could have been a human surgeon, but I had Beth to take care of." Beth said.

Summers glared and crossed her arms at her mother's comment.

"Yeah and do you know how hard it is to find a GOOD job Rick?" Jerry asked angrily.

Rick just laughed at their poor excuses "AH! You still could have been an ACTUAL surgeon if you had spent more time with your sister like I told you too." She told Beth, he then turned to Jerry "And if you had spent more time with Ed then you might have had a good job."

Morty realized where this was going "Look can we just go get Clementine, so we can go to the citadel so you can fix this mess Rick?" Morty said trying to end the argument.

"Yeah that would be a great idea, I'm actually kinda like happy to see Clem." Summers said.

"Alright bu-(burp) buckle up, we'll be there in about 15 seconds." Rick said before pressing a button that changed the ship's normal speed into super speed.

They arrived at Clem's house in exactly 15 seconds (literally).

Every one but Rick were perplex by how fast they had arrived at Georgia.

"Holy crap rick, I-I didn't know that you literally meant 15 seconds." Morty said.

"Morty, this ship was built to run the equivalent of what would take any other rocket light years to get to. Remember bird person's wedding, if we had taken any other rocket it would take us light years to get there, but we arrived in like an hour. Hell I could actually get to Georgia in like 5 seconds, but that would damage earth's rotation." Rick explained "But anyway, right about now Clementine's house is right beneath us, we're gotta get in get Clementine, Diana and Ed, then we all get back to the ship and head for the citadel of Ricks so I can try to fix this fucking mess."

With that Rick parked his ship on the house's backyard.

The house was your typical good neighbor's hood house, the house had 2 floors and the backyard had a pool and a tree house.

"Wow they have a really nice house." Jerry commented.

"Yeah, see that tree house Jerry? Ed built it himself, and that Jerry is just one tiny little example on how you could have been a better husband, father or just a really cool guy in general if you had spent more time with Ed like I told you to." Rick said.

Jerry was about to protest but Morty got in between "Can we just do what just do what we came here to do, before those things outside the fence realize that we're here!"

"You're right Morty. Alright everybody listen up!" Rick called out "Let's divide ourselves in two groups, Jerry and Summers you two look in the yard, make sure you two check out the tree house."

"Got it grandpa Rick. Come on dad stop making that jealous look" Summers said.

While Summers and Jerry went on to check out the tree house. Rick continued "Ok while they do that, we're checking out the house." Rick said.

There was a glass door that lead inside the house, when they opened the door they encountered a body of a woman, she was fully dead and there was a pool of blood stains on the floor.

Rick inspected the corpse. "It´s not Diana and by the looks of it, it looks like her brain were bashed in."

"Aw jeez there's so much blood." Morty said horrified.

Rick rolled his eyes at Morty's comment "Pff, really Morty, you call this too much blood Morty? That's rich coming from someone who purged and entire mob, by breaking their necks and blasting them all to pieces, you were literally swimming on those peasants blood."

"I-I was on the effects of that chocolate bar that amplifies a person's urge to purge! You told me that yourself Rick… The chocolate was a boast for purging, right Rick?" Morty asked having doubts on what Rick said that time.

The chocolate was in fact purge free, but Morty didn't need to know that.

"Oh yeah Morty, totally," Rick lied "But anyway, Beth you go check upstairs while me and Morty will check the kitchen and the rest of the living room." Rick ordered.

With that Beth went on to check the second floor while Morty checked the kitchen.

While Rick was checking the rest of the living room.

While checking on it Rick realized that the walls were decorated with family pictures, most of them Rick remembered very well.

There was a picture of Beth and Diana on their senior years, they were both hugging each other Rick couldn't even see no signs of jealousy coming from Beth.

There was another picture of Diana and Ed marriage, it was a group photo where rick and the rest were present, including a younger Summers and a baby Morty.

There was a picture of the day were Clementine was born, where a newborn Clementine was resting peacefully on Rick's arms and rick had the most sober and genuine smile ever.

Another picture of a younger Morty, Summers and Clementine playing soccer on Beth's backyard, they were just chilling out and having fun, there no signs of the family drama that was going around Jerry's house.

There was a picture of Clementine's first adventure with Rick and Morty, were they visited a dimension were everything was about baseball.

And lastly there was the most recent photo taken by the family, It was a group photo on a restaurant and the family were celebrating Rick's birthday everybody was happy and celebrating, this was about the time were Clementine started to wear her dad's hat, Rick always found that hat pretty cool.

Rick smiled at the good memories, he just wish that he had been more present for both Diana and Beth.

"Rick I-I found something." Morty called.

"What did you found Morty?" Rick asked.

"It's a notification left by aunt Diana for a babysitter." Morty explained showing the notification paper to Rick.

Rick looked at the dead woman "So I'm guessing that's her."

Just then Beth appeared "Dad, Clementine isn't upstairs and there were no signs of either her or Diana." Beth said "What did you two found?" Beth asked.

"Well, besides some family pictures, we found out that Diana and Ed must of left for work and left Clementine with a babysitter, and it's not hard to figure out where she is." Rick said pointing at the corpse "And according to this notification they went to work at Savannah."

"Well at least we know where they are, but there's not a clue of where Clementine might be." Beth said.

Morty then noticed something "Hey there's an answering machine on that table." Morty said walking towards the machine "Hey Rick look at this, there are three messages that were played pretty recently." Morty informed.

"Well wh-(burp) what are you waiting for Morty? Play the goddamn messages!" Rick shouted.

"Alright, just give me a second jeez" Morty said.

Morty pressed the button and the first message started playing.

" _Hey Sandra, this is Diana we're still in Savannah. Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the ER and have him checked out. Anyway he's not felling well enough to drive back tonight so we're staying for an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break."_

"Well she sounds fine in this message." Rick said.

"B-but what does she mean by uncle Ed being attack by some crazy guy?" Morty asked.

"Oh god dad, do you think that he was… attacked by those things?" Beth asked.

"W-we don't know anything yet." Rick said and by his voice tone it was clear that he was getting nervous "Play the next message Morty."

Morty nodded and clicked on the button.

But in these message things something must have been wrong, by the way Diana was speaking.

" _Oh my god finally!_ _I don't know if have been trying to reach us, but all the cars are getting dropped, they are not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please… just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to_ _Marietta. I've got to get back to the_ _hospital. Please let me know that you're safe."_

Anxiety was starting to build up inside the trio, Morty quickly played the third and final message.

And this time Diana's voice was full of panic and they could hear police sirens and screams on the background.

" _Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call grandpa Rick, the number is on the table's drawer. We love you. We love you we love y-"_

The trio were shocked by the last message, but no one looked more shocked than Rick. He grabbed a framed picture of Clementine, Diana and Ed, he took it out of the frame and put it on his jacket pocket.

"Dad are you alright?" Beth asked concern.

Rick didn't answered the question "Let's go. Maybe Jerry and summers found something." Rick said, his voice lacked any emotion.

When they got outside Rick took of his flask, leaned to the tree and started drinking vodka. Just the thought of her daughter suffering and the fact that he wasn't present, hurt him deeply.

While that was going on, Summers and Jerry had finished looking on the yard "So your back, did you guys found anything inside?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah and what's wrong with grandpa Rick?" Summers asked looking at Rick who was still drinking.

"Well, we found out that Ed and Diana are in Savannah and left Clementine with a babysitter." Beth explained.

Just then summers noticed the corpse "Oh my god! Is that her?"

"Yeah it Is, jeez Summers I mean you've seen way worst, you don't have to freak out." Morty said "Oh and we also found an answering machine, with three messages that aunt Diana had recently sent." Morty explained.

"So what did they said?" Summers asked.

Beth frowned at the question "It was just... awful." Beth said trying to hold back tears.

"Oh god no." Summers said afraid of the worst, her and Diana always have had a good relationship.

"So does that mean that Diana and Ed are... you know kicking the bucket?" Jerry stupidly asked.

Before Beth could answer Rick got up and walked towards the group with an angry expression.

"Alright, first of all you don't know a fucking thing JERRY. In fact none of us know. They might be alive, dead or walking around and chewing everything alive. But right now getting Clementine is going to be our main priority, then we'll go to Savannah and find out what happened to Diana and Ed. But until we find out, none of us are going to the citadel." Rick said.

"Rick you know I care about Clementine, but she could be anywhere." Morty said.

"Yeah and I also found empty packs of chips, apple left overs and some empty water bottles, I think Clementine might have been hiding on that tree house for days, those things can't climb" Summers informed.

"That's smart." Rick commented proud of her granddaughter "But anyway, I know a way to find Clementine, we need to look at the surveillance footage." Rick said while taking out his space phone "And before all of you ask, yes I installed secret cameras around and in the house and also yes I installed them on our house too." Rick added.

Jerry crossed his arms and glared at Rick "Why haven't you told us about cameras in our house."

"Because I knew you would moan and bitch about it Jerry." Rick said "I also installed them in case alien bureaucrats invade our home."

"We'll talk about that later dad, but right now just play the footage" Beth said with a small glare.

With that rick played the footage.

The footage didn't had any sound but the footage started with Clementine climbing down the tree house with a hammer on her hand, later on the footage they found out that Clementine gave the hammer to an Afro American man, and they found out that the same man was the one that crushed that zombie's head, after that Clementine and the man had a small conversation before both of them calmly walked out of the house.

The group didn't know what to think about this footage.

"Well at least we know that she's safe." Summers said relieved.

"But what if that man kidnapped Clementine?" Jerry asked.

Rick rolled his eyes at Jerry's stupidity "Oh yeah Jerry. Because he's totally grabbing Clementine and taking her away. My guess is that the guy found her alone and he just couldn't leave her there, I mean he looks decent enough." Rick said.

"Now we know what happened to her Rick, but we still don't know WHERE she is Rick." Morty said.

"We'll now soon Morty, when Clementine was born I planted a tracking device on her just in case she got kidnapped." Rick said grabbing his phone and going to the tracking chip app. But then Rick turned to the group and saw that all of them had a look of surprise and shock "What?" Rick asked.

"Y-you did what Rick!?" Morty asked.

"Oh my god, do you know how dangerous that is!?" Summers protested.

"Do you know people can get cancer with that?" Jerry asked.

"Did either Diana or Ed knew about this?" Beth asked.

Rick let out a frustrated sigh "Look I planted a microscopic tracking device and plated on her arm with a syringe, it didn't hurt her and she didn't cried. Secondly no, Diana and Ed didn't know about any of it, because I knew your sister would never allow it, and thirdly the tracking devise doesn't generate cancer, alright Jerry I design and built it myself."

Jerry wasn't convinced "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I panted the same type of device on Morty and Summers and as you can see they are perfectly healthy." Rick said.

"WHAT!?" Both Morty and Summers said in union.

"Dad you are removing those devices has soon as we get to the citadel!" Beth hissed.

"Fine whatever, let's just see where Clementine is " Rick said pressing the tracking app "Hmm her status is fine and it looks like she is on some store in Macon." Rick said "Well there's nothing more for us to do here, let's go to the ship, go to Macon and get Clementine." Rick ordered.

With that the family got into the ship and set rout to Macon.

While they were flying to Macon Morty had a question.

"Hey Rick." Morty asked.

"What is it Morty?" Rick asked.

"Why have I never saw a Clementine at the citadel?" Morty asked.

"Because they are extremely rare and they are very smart like my level smart, besides our Clementien there are only four reported Clementines, and the Ricks who have them don't want to put them in danger." Rick said "Unlike her there are thousands of versions of you Morty."

"W-wow that's cool I guess." Morty said not sure what to think about it."

Shortly the family arrived at Macon. The streets were filled with undead.

"Aw jeez." Morty said.

"Wow this world is going to shit." Rick commented "Kinda like our original world, ain't that right Morty? AH AH HA!" Rick said laughing at his own joke.

Rick stopped when he realized that no one was laughing "Anyway, according to the tracking app, Clementine is inside that general store, and by the looks of it, it looks like that she's not alone."

"But how are we gonna get in, those things are everywhere?" Jerry asked.

"Look there's a back door at the store with a parking lot, there are even some cars." Summers said pointing at the parking lot.

"Nice going Summers." Rick praised.

With that Rick parked his ship alongside the other cars.

They opened the door and got inside the store.

Inside there were people in it, they were looking at Rick and his family with a mix of suspicion and shock.

A long haired woman came to them glaring and with her arms grossed "Where the hell, did you people come from?"

"Relax lady, we came from the backdoor, you people really need to lock doors, I mean anyone could enter." Rick said.

The woman wasn't convinced "Why are you here?"

Before Rick could answer, the small voice of a little girl was heard "Grandpa Rick?"

Rick turned around, and there she was, sitting on a chair with her golden eyes and her baseball cap.

It was Clementine.

Clementine quickly got out of the chair and ran towards Rick.

Rick hugged his granddaughter "Oh god sweetie, I'm so glad that you're alright." Rick said with a smile.

"I'm so happy to see you grandpa!" Clementine happily said "Morty! I missed you!" Clementine said hugging Morty.

"Aw jeez, I missed you too Clem, we all did." Morty said hugging Clementine.

"So your Clementine's grandfather." Asked the man who had taken Clementine.

Rick's expression changed from happy to suspicious "So you're the guy that took my granddaughter, what's your story, what's your background?"

"Aw jeez Rick that's kinda racist." Morty said.

"It's not racist Morty, it's called being careful" Rick said.

"I'm Lee, I saw your granddaughter, alone on that house and I just couldn't leave her there." Lee explained "I used to be a teacher at the UGA."

"Lee is nice grandpa he helped me." Clementine said.

Rick didn't seemed fully convinced but, he looked calmer "Alright I believe in my granddaughter's word, you're off the hook… for now."

"So you're Clementine's grandpa uh? You do fit the description." A man with a furry mustache and redneck accent said.

"And who are you?" Rick asked.

"I'm Kenny, these here are my wife Katjaa and my son Duck." He said introducing his family.

"I'm Rick, these are my grandchildren Morty, Summers and you already know Clementine, my daughter Beth, and that other asshole is my daughters ex boyfriend Jerry." Rick introduced.

"Wait a minute, are you Rick Sanchez?" Asked a fat blonde guy.

"Who's asking?" Rick asked.

"I'm Doug, I'm a big fan of you sir." Doug said excited.

"Wait a minute, Rick Sanchez? As in the man who saved the world from those giant heads that could change the weather, that was the best story that I had ever covered." A woman with a gun said "My name is Carley by the way MR Sanchez."

Rick didn't seemed very impressed that people knew who he was, I mean he did saved the world in more than one occasion (with a tiny bit of help from Morty). He then noticed an old man sitting on the floor, with the black haired woman that Rick had spoken with. "What's the deal with that guy?"

The old man glared at Rick but he didn't answer "This is my dad Larry, he has a heart condition, he takes nitroglycerin taps pretty often, before you came we were trying to find a way to open the pharmacy door." The woman explained "I'm Lilly by the way."

"Holy crap Rick, w-we need to help him." Morty said.

"No Morty, this is none of our business, so just grab Clementine and let's get outta here." Rick ordered.

"Dad, we can't just leave an old man to die from an heard attack." Beth said glaring at his father.

"We can't go." Clementine intervened "Lee is my friend, he's nice grandpa. We can't leave him behind."

"I'm sorry sweetie but we're (burp) in a lot of hurry." Rick said.

"Please grandpa Rick." Clementine pleaded to Rick while looking at him giving the sad puppy yes.

They were highly effective "Come on Clem don't give me that look."

But Clementine just kept giving him the sad eyes.

"Aw. Can you really say no to those eyes grandpa?" Summers asked.

With that Rick let out a frustrated sigh "Alright fine! We'll get that big nosed guy his stupid medicine, but after we get to a safe place we're going. Would tat make you happy?" Rick asked Lilly.

"Yes! Thank you so much." Lilly thanked.

"Don't thank me, thank my granddaughter, I'm only doing this because she asked me." Rick said "But before that we're gonna need an escape plan. Are those two cars outside with fuel?" Rick asked.

"No but I got some gallons of fuel." Said an Asian guy.

"Then go filled them up Chinese guy." Rick ordered.

"I'm Korean and my name is Glenn." Glenn said glaring a bit.

"Whatever, just get to it!" Rick said.

With that Glenn went on to fill the cars.

"So where's this pharmacy door?" Rick asked.

"I can show you where it is, but we don't have a key to open it." Lee told Rick.

"Just leave it to me. I'll hve that door open in 5 seconds." Rick said "Summers keep an eye on Clementine." Rick added.

"Gotcha grandpa Rick." Summers said.

Lee lead Rick, Lilly and Morty to the pharmacy door. It was a big metal door.

But this was no challenge for Rick Sanchez.

Rick went for his coat's pocket and took out a metal key that was glowing red.

"Holy crap Rick. I-Is that a master key?" Morty asked.

Rick rolled his eyes at the question "No Morty, it's a butt plug that I pullet it out of my ass! What do you think it is!"

"Aw jeez Rick. You don't have to be a dick about it." Morty said glaring at Rick.

Lee was confused "What's that?"

"It's a master key, it can open any type of door." Rick said.

Rick inserted the key into the keyhole and the door automatically opened, but as soon as the door was open, an alarm went on.

"Oh shit!" Lee cursed.

"Aw jeez!" Morty said.

"That goddamn thing is a fucking dinner's bell! Why didn't you told me that there was an alarm!" Rick shouted.

"We didn't knew!" Lilly said.

"Whatever, just grab what you came for, and do it quickly those things are gonna star to break in any second now!" Rick ordered.

With that Lee and Lilly went inside the pharmacy and grabbed whatever they could.

Outside the general store, the alarm could be heard which meant that the undead could hear it too, they all walked towards the store like moths to a flame, banging on the doors and windows, trying to bust them open.

Inside the store the group was preparing to evacuate.

Lee was checking on Clementine, Carley was reloading her gun, Katjaa was checking on Duck and Lilly was checking on her dad.

"Glenn we need to fill up the tanks and get everybody out!" Rick yelled.

"I'll go with Glenn, I need to get my family outta here!" Kenny said.

"I need to get my dad out!" Lilly said.

"I don't plan on babysitting!" Kenny answered back "Lee I'm gonna need that axe in case I run into one of them!" Kenny called out.

"Here!" Lee said before trowing the fireman axe at Kenny.

"Jerry, take Beth and Summers outta here, I'll be there in a minute!" Rick shouted.

Jerry nodded and took Summers and Beth out of the store alongside Glenn, Kenny and his family and Lilly and her dad.

While that was happening, the undead were banging on the door trying to bust it open. Doug, Carley and Rick were trying to keep the door shut.

"Keep away from the windows." Lee said to Clementine before joining the group that was holding the door.

"Hey! I should be the one telling her that!" Rick said angrily.

Lee ignores the comment. The dead kept banging on the door and on the windows.

"Lee, if we don't make it trough this. I just wanted to let you know that I think you're a great guy." Doug told Lee.

"Gee thanks Doug." Lee said not knowing how to react to what Doug said.

"And mister Sanchez, in case the worst happens, I would like to say that it was an honor to met you sir." Doug said to his idol.

"Wow, thanks. Uh… Sorry I forgot about your name." Rick said.

"Doug if we don't make it trough this, I just wanted to say that..." Carley tried to said, but a banging on the door stopped her.

"You wanted to say what?" Doug asked.

"I wanted to say..." Carley tried to say again.

The the undead broke a window. Doug ducked before Carley pulled out a gun and shoot three dead people that were breaking in.

"You two, get out me and Rick will barricade the door." Lee said.

But the dead just kept banging on the door, they needed something stronger.

"Clementine sweetie, can you try to find something strong that we can use to barricade this door!" Rick said "Morty you go with her." Rick added.

Both Clementine and Morty started looking.

After a while the undead were getting closer to busting the door open.

"Have any of you found something yet?" Rick asked.

"Nothing… Oh wait." Clementine suddenly remembered.

After a few seconds Clementine returned with a walking stick. Lee grabbed it and stuck it between the door handle.

Then two people screamed.

"I'm out of ammo! I can't reach my purse!" Carley screamed trying to reach her purse while a dead guy was grabbing her leg.

"Help me!" Doug screamed.

Doug was being grabbed by multiple undead hands that were sticking out of a barricaded window. It would be a matter of seconds before the window would break.

"Go help Carley, I'll go get the other guy!" Rick said to Lee.

Lee threw an ammo cartridge to Carley, which she used it to kill the dead guy in front of her and the other that was grabbing her leg.

While that was going on Rick tried to pull Doug form the hands of the undead, but he needed help.

"Morty help me out!" Rick called out.

Whit the help of Morty, Rick was able to pull Doug from the walker hands.

"Oh thank god." Doug said.

Suddenly a door was kicked open. It was Kenny.

"Everybody, let's move out!" Kenny called for the, to get into the cars.

Doug and Carley immediately left the store.

Before the rest could do the same, Clementine screamed.

A dead woman was grabbing her leg.

Rick pulled out his laser gun and shoot the woman's arm of, Lee stomped the woman to make sure that she didn't crawled to Clementine and morty carried Clementine on her arms and got out of the store with Rick.

Now there was only Lee that needed to leave the store.

But suddenly Larry appeared by the door with an angry look on his face.

When Lee reached the door, Larry stopped him from leaving.

"You're not coming with us you son of a bitch!" Larry shouted before punching Lee, nearly knocking him out cold.

Lee's vision was blurry, he could hear the dead woman getting closer to him.

Suddenly Kenny appeared, he lifted the axe and axed the woman's skull.

"I ain't leaving nobody getting eaten today." Kenny said offering Lee an hand "Especially a good friend." Kenny said when Lee took his hand.

With that Lee gave one last look at the store before closing the door.

They went to a moter in, Lilly had just finished rounding up all of the corpses on a pile.

While that was going on, the group was interacting with each other.

Glenn drove of to Atlanta in order to find some friends (but we all know what's going to happen with him).

Beth and Katjaa were talking about their jobs.

"So tell me Beth what do you use to do when corpses aren't walking around?" Katjaa asked.

"I used to be a surgeon." Beth told Katjaa.

"A horse surgeon." Jerry added.

Beth glared at him.

"That's very impressive Beth." Katjaa praised.

"You really think so?" Beth asked.

"Of course, I use to be a veterinary, although it was more with dogs and cats and not horses." Katjaa told Beth.

Beth chuckled at the irony "Wow, what are the odds? We both work with animals." Beth said "You know, one time Jerry ran over a deer because he was distracted eating run raisins ice cream. So I brought him to my operation table and I was able to save his life." Beth told Katjaa.

"You really are a woman of many talents Beth, we could really use your talents." Katjaa said.

Beth felt a tear form in her left eye, in her life people always made fun of her for being a horse surgeon, but she was never praised for it. Jerry did that one time, but he only said that because he wanted to have sex with her.

While that was going on Morty, Duck and Summers seemed to be bonding pretty well. They were talking about a comic book series called Super Dinosaur. Clementine was there too but she seemed sad about something.

Lee noticed that "Hey guys could you cool off your jets for a second."

"Right, sorry." Duck apologized.

"I'm sorry that there are not many kids in here." Lee said.

"No it's not that. I got grabbed again, and my walkie talkie broke." Clementine said showing the walkie talkie.

"That's the same walkie talkie, that we use to play secret agents on the backyard." Morty said remembering the good times.

"It was the only way that I had to speak with my parents. And now it's gone." Clementine said trying to hold her tears.

"Maybe we can find you a new one." Lee said trying to cheer her up.

"I think I'll just keep this one." Clementine said.

"Don't worry Clem, I'm sure that grandpa Rick can fix that in a second." Summers said.

Speaking of which, Rick was leaning on the wall, drinking from his flask, thinking about how much everything changed in just one day, I guess all you need is just **one bad day.**

He then saw something interesting. Lee and Larry were talking, and it turned out that Lee was in fact a murderer that killed a state senator.

"I don't give a shit, what happens to you, but if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you got there with you… you watch your ass!" Larry threaten.

After the conversation ended, Rick decided to talk to Larry.

Larry noticed Rick "What did you heard?"

"Just the interesting part." Rick said.

"Then you understand why I did that." Larry said.

"I guess, but he saved my granddaughter so I don't really know what to think about it." Rick said before taking another sip from his flask "You want some?" Rick asked offering Larry a drink.

Larry was hesitated "I can't."

"This affects the liver and not the heart, your daughter didn't mention anything about you having liver problems." Rick insisted. "Plus if things go to shit then you might never find another drink like this one."

Larry looked at the flask for a second "Ah, fuck it." He said before taking the flask and taking a sip from it "It's good shit, thanks." Larry said.

"You're welcome, you don't have to worry about me or my family being here, we'll be going to Atlanta to find my daughter." Rick said before putting his flask back on his belt.

"Alright guys get on the ship, we're going to Savannah." Rick called his family.

"Finally." Jerry said.

"Wait, what about Lee?" Clementine asked.

"We'll pick him up, after we pick up your parents." Rick lied.

So the family got inside the ship. Rick pushed a button and the ship started floating. The group on the ground had their eyes widen and their jaws were hanging open.

But suddenly the ship started to make a weird noise, and felled to the ground.

The family was confused.

"What the hell just happen?" Beth asked.

Rick checked the ship's monitor, it was what he feared "We're out of fuel." Rick said.

"What!" The family said in union.

"W-what do you mean by that Rick? I-I thought the ship was fulled by that small world of alien like creatures that live inside the ship." Morty said.

"It would be if you, if I hadn't changed it because YOU wouldn't stop bothering me about how slavery it looked like!" Rick shouted.

"Grandpa why is there smoke coming from there?" Clementine asked.

Rick looked and there was smoke coming from the front of the ship.

Rick got out of the ship and lifted the ship's hood "OH GODDAMMIT!" Rick yelled before kicking the ship.

"What's wrong?" Summers asked.

"The engine is busted, because of the replacement fuel that I had to use. It's beyond repair." Rick said "It basically means that we're stuck here!"

"W-what are going to do Rick?" Morty asked starting to panic.

"I can try to built a new engine from scrap that works on regular fuel and plugged it to the ship's main core." Rick explained.

"How long will that take?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry I'm gonna have to get parts from abandoned cars and just some other stuff that I find. So if we're lucky enough I might be able to built a working engine in about… three months." Rick said frustrated.

"S-so we're stuck here for three months!?" Morty panicked.

"Yeah, and all that because you had to go all communist about the ship's fuel!" Rick shouted at Morty.

"Look guys, why don't we all just sleep on it, and look on the bright side, this place ain't that bad. It has beds a roof under our heads and we've got electricity." Kenny said "There are folks in worst situations."

But then suddenly the lights were cut off leaving the group drowned in darkness.

"You were saying Kenny?" Rick said mocking

"Let's just go to sleep. We'll deal with all of this in the morning." Lee said.

"Yeah while you guys do that, I'm gonna go take a shit." Rick announced.

"Swear grandpa." Clementine pointed out.

"Sorry darling." Rick apologized before he went on to do his "business".

With that the rest of the group went to sleep.

 **And that ladies and gentleman was the first chapter.**

 **I hope you like it as much as I liked writing this chapter.**

 **I hope this inspires more people to write Rick and Morty/Twd crossovers.**

 **Don't forget to review and leave suggestions if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2- Wuba luba dub dub

**Chapter 2- Wuba luba dub dub**

 **So this is chapter 2, they dive right in and discover how the smith family is handling the situation.**

Rick woke up hangover sitting on the toilet with his pants down, he had a terrible headache and his eyes were tired and puffy red.

Rick looked at his hand and saw his vodka flask, the difference is that the flask was empty.

Rick must of drank too much last night and he passed out while taking a shit.

Rick let out a painful grunt "Ugh… Wuba luba dub dub." Rick said his famous catchphrase (or at least one of them) before burying his face on his hands.

Rick slowly got up the toilet, he lifted his pants up and slowly walked to a sink so he could wash his face. Luckily there was still running water on the sink so at least he knew that the world hadn't gone completely straight to hell… Yet.

After washing his face Rick went outside, he was still pretty dizzy so he had some difficulty walking out the door, and the sunlight didn't help.

Rick's family and the rest of the group were already awaken.

The first person who greeted Rick was Clementine, who ran of to Rick and gave him a hug.

"You're back grandpa Rick, I thought that you had gone away." Clementine said with relive on her voice.

Rick patted Clementine's head and gave her a small smile "I never left Clem, Grandpa just (burp) fell asleep on the toilet."

"That's a weird place to fall asleep."Clementine commented.

"Oh believe me sweetie, grandpa's has fallen asleep in weirder places." Rick said.

Which was true, one time Rick woke up on the middle of the street without any pants and with a cow licking his balls. Why was a cow in the city? And why was he pant-less in the middle of the street? Rick had no idea, in fact when he gets drunk he sometimes does the weirdest stuff that not even him can recall what.

Rick noticed Kenny's son drawing on a sheet of paper with crayons "Hey Clem go play with that other kid… Whatever the hell his name is."

"His name is Duck grandpa." Clementine scowled a bit at his grandpa's lack of memory.

"Right I-I knew that, but like I said, go play darling grandpa needs to take his (burp) pills."

Clementine nodded and went on to play with Duck.

Rick grunted again at the terrible headhache.

"You're awake." a voice said.

Rick looked up to see it was Lee. "Ugh yeah, I'm awake." Rick said.

"Aw geez Rick you look like crap" Morty said.

"Damn Rick you sure look like a train wreck." Kenny said.

Rick was getting annoyed by all the criticism "Whatever I had to get over my daughter's disappearance/death somehow."

"Have you got over it?" Summer asked.

Rick shook his head "Not even a little."

Then suddenly Lilly appeared accompanied by her father and Beth.

"It's about time you got up Rick!" Larry said glaring at Rick.

"Have you been drinking?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah I have so (burp) what!?" Rick asked annoyed.

"So we have lots of work today, and I need you sober, not wasted!" Lilly scowled at Rick.

Rick grunted in frustration "Go ask Jerry to help."

"Yeah… Jerry is on one of the rooms crying on the floor." Beth suddenly appeared "He says this all thing is too much pressure." Beth said.

"That guy's a wimp, why did you married him anyway?" Larry asked.

"We're technically divorced, but I married him mostly because I was pregnant." Beth said "And because we flipped a coin at the abortion center and it landed on the `not doing an abortion side´ I was 18 at the time." Beth explained.

Larry had a look that was both angry and disgusted "And you just your daughter marry that loser?" Larry asked Rick.

"Believe me I was ready to both beat the living shit out of him and then strap him to a rocket and send him off to space without a freaking helmet." Rick explained "But my other daughter Diane somehow was able to convince me not to."

"Jeez Rick t-that's my dad you're talking about." Morty said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Morty, but you need to face the harsh reality that you're dad is nothing but an unemployed loser." Rick said.

"Agreed." Summer said.

"You too Summer?" Morty asked shocked.

"Well Morty it's not exactly normal for a father to ask 500 bucks to his own daughter." Summer said.

"Man that's just sad and pathetic." Kenny said.

"Don't judge Jerry Ken, you barely know him yourself." Katjaa said.

"I know hon, I'm just judging him by these stories." Kenny said.

Lee was kinda shocked to hear this "Jesus you people really have some family issues."

"You don't even know half of it." Beth said.

"I mean were Clementine's parents like this?" Lee asked.

"Oh no no no, Ed and Diana where like the perfect couple." Beth said "They never fought and they both had good sustainable jobs… and I will admit that I was kinda jealous of them."

"Yeah Ed was always a really cool guy." Rick said.

Then the group heard a small cough from behind, it was Jerry who was looking at the group with a semi blank expression.

"Oh it's you Jerry, about time you woke up." Lilly said.

"Well sorry I'm late… I had a difficult time digesting all of this." Jerry said.

"By digesting you mean crying on the floor?" Beth asked with a bored expression.

"Yeah… something like that." He said a little embarrassed.

"What part of the conversation did you heard?" Kenny asked.

"Well it began with the part where Larry called me a loser." Jerry said.

But Larry was unfazed "You heard me correctly, how about you stop crying like a little baby and actually help out!"

"Dad calm down." Lilly said.

"He needs to learn Lilly, if he don't pull his weight on the group then he won't be getting any food!" Larry said.

"Nice one Larry." Rick praised.

"Fine, you know what? I'm gonna prove you that I'm not a loser and I can be a good asset to the team." Jerry said with a firm expression.

"Ooh he's getting serious now." Rick mocked.

"You wanna prove yourself? Then start gathering materials so we can start fortifying the fence!" Larry said.

"Right… I'm on it." Jerry said before heading for his quest to find the materials.

"You forgot to tell him what kinda materials." Rick said.

"Well then I guess we won't be seeing him for a while." Larry said with a 'know it all smirk'

Rick laughed at that "Oh man that's a good one. You know what I think you and me Larry are going to get a long just fine dawg."

Larry didn't know what to think about that, but Lilly's patience seemed to be reaching an end.

"You can stay there and talk about how right you are Rick or you could actually do something Rick and help the group out!" Lilly said.

Rick grunted in frustration "Ugh alright fine… Just give me a second." Rick said before taking out a small container from his lab jacket pocket.

Morty knew what it was "Is that an aspirin container Rick?"

"No Morty it's a SPACE aspirin container," Rick said rolling his eyes.

Morty crossed his arms and glared at Rick when he realized that Rick was just being sarcastic.

"Hurry up!" Lilly said.

"Give me a second! I can't do anything with this headache!" He said before taking an aspirin pill and swallowing it "Oh yeah that's the stuff." He said as his headache cleared off.

"So what are we doin' today?" Kenny asked.

"We need to fortify this place put a fence around it to keep the dead outside, we also need to go scout for food." Lilly said

"Yeah about the food, we don't need to." Rick said convinced.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked

"Before leaving our house, Morty, Summer and Beth packed up three bags and by the weight of it looks like we have food for at least two weeks." Rick said confident.

But when Morty, Summer and Beth heard that their expressions became nervous.

"Holy shit are you serious?" Kenny said excited.

"Yep, want prof go get the bags from the back of my ship" Rick said.

Kenny went on and opened the back of the ship and saw the four bags.

He grabbed one those bags, he couldn't believe how heavy they were "Hey Lee help me out here, this bags weight like a ton."

Lee went to help Kenny with the bags "Oof there must be like a month's worth of supplies in here."

Rick grinned in confidence "y'see, we now can take the day off and I can focus on building that ship engine and while I'm doing that I'll build a fully operational security system, to keep those dead guys, strangers and bureaucrats out"

Doug then appeared "That sound great Mr Sanchez, I would like to help you building the security system, all I need is some string and a tinker bell."

Rick looked at Doug with an 'are you fucking serious' expression "First of all never call me "Mr" ever again, you just call me Rick." Rick started. "If you think that you'll be able to built a decent alarm system with just a tinker bell and a string of fucking rope, then your more of a dumb shit than Jerry or my grandson!" Rick said somehow angry "I'll be the one building it, you can watch me you might actually learn something."

Doug gave Rick a guilty expression.

"Uh Rick we have a problem with the supplies." Lee called out.

"What kinda problem?" Rick asked

"I think that you'll need to see it yourself." Lee said

Rick let out a frustrated sigh, he took a look at the bags, they looked fine "What's the problem with the bags again? I don't see nothing wrong with them."

"The problem are inside the bags Rick." Lee explained.

With that information Rick unzipped one of the bags. But when he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The bag was filled with mostly useless shit (at least 90% of the bag).

The bag was filled with tablet's, IPhones and Ipads, make up packs and teenage magazines (this had Summer's name written all over it) the only useful things were three cans of corn and two bottles of water.

Rick unzipped the second bag, it was filled with a PC, a ps4 and games and also some dirty magazines, the only useful things was a kitchen knife, a can of peas, two cans of peaches and a bottle of coca cola (this bag was obviously filled by Morty).

The third bag was filled with 8 bottles of red wine, some family pictures and a wine glass. The only useful things were some operation tools, a first aid kid, but there was no food in it this was obviously Beth's work (then again Beth drank so much when she was depressed that it might as well be food for her).

There was also a fourth bag but, that bag was filled by Rick, it had some laser guns, some knifes and tolls and other materials (he could build a good alarm system with it).

Rick was angry, no scratch that he was fucking pissed off he those tree idiots one simple fucking request, to fill the bags with supplies (because you never know) instead they filled it with useless crap that won't help on nothing.

He slowly turned to Morty, Summer and Beth (who had a guilty and nervous expression) Rick was trembling with rage and had a furious expression on his face.

Morty was the first one to speak "I-I can explain Rick."

"Please explain Morty, explain how none of you could follow the simplest orders, I ordered you guys to filled the bags with food and supplies, but no you had to filled them up with useless crap!" Rick shouted.

But Summer tried to stand her ground "To be honest grandpa, I had my reasons to bring that stuff!"

"Oh really Summer?! We can't eat fucking magazines and phones!" Rick started "And YOU Beth! This is something I could expect from those two, but I was sure you could be smarter than this. I mean 8 bottles of fucking wine?!"

"That's funny coming from the drunk scientist, who made a saw game on some galactic avengers while being black out drunk!" Summer said.

"Ok first… Wait how the hell do you know about that?" Rick asked confused.

"Oh I don't know, probably from the same person that told me about that time where you took Morty to a world with a yearly holiday where they purge each other!" Summer said eyeballing Morty.

Rick send out Morty a glare "You little turd." He cursed under his breath.

"S-she made me do it Rick." Morty tried to justify.

"I hardly made you do anything, I would just need to ask you "How was your day" and you would spill the beans right away." Beth said.

"How many of our adventures ha-(burp), have you been telling her?" Rick asked Morty.

"Well I… I-I haven't told her our last adventure. You know where we went to that dimension where you didn't exist, and I was a super evil genius who ruled the entire world." Morty said "Man we almost were killed that time, and my genius version almost got a hold of the portal gun." Morty continued "He wanted to invade other dimensions with the portal gun and his army of robots."

"You know I can hear you right?" Beth said with his arms crossed.

"Aw crap." Morty said.

"Damned it Morty, I-I really can't trust you with anything?!" Rick angrily asked.

The present group could fell an argument coming so Kenny decided to intervene.

"Look guys I hate to get in between your bickering, but I agree with Rick, we can't eat phones." Kenny said looking at Summer who crosses her arms with a glare "And we also can't have those magazines around the kids." Kenny said looking at Morty who looks embarrassed about the situation.

"Looks like we'll have to do that supply run after all." Lee said somehow disapointed.

"All because of those idiots." Lilly angrily said at the trio of idiots. "I can't believe you didn't check the bags." She told Rick.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one who can't follow the simplest of orders." Rick said defending himself "Besides the bag that I filled wasn't filled with crap."

"But it still doesn't have any food, you got guns but nothing edible." Lilly said.

Rick was about to protest, but Larry came to to his aid "Lay off him Lilly, this wasn't his fault, how was he suppose to know that his daughter and grandchildren couldn't follow simple orders?"

The group was surprised to see Larry defending someone that wasn't his daughter.

And Rick was happy to see that he could at least count on someone in the group (not counting Clementine).

"I blame Jerry, he must have his unemployed and retarded genes on my gandkids and daughter."Rick said.

Summer had enough of it "You guys can stand there and talk shit as much as you want! But we can still use what's in the bags!" She said defending herself "We could call someone."

"Oh really Summer? And how are going to do that?" Rick asked in his famous sarcastic tone.

She grabbed one of the phones "What do you mean "How"? With the phones gandpa, I mean duh!" Summer said turning the phone on, but what she saw freaked her out "OH. MY. GOD!" she screamed.

"W-what's wrong Summer?" Morty asked.

"There's no signal and no internet! WHY IS THERE NO SIGNAL?!" Summer freaked out.

"Probably because since they shut all the lights, it also means they shut all wireless media content, that including phone signal and WiFi." Rick said as if things were obvious.

Summer couldn't believe "How am I going to talk to my friends now?!"

Rick face palmed himself at the stupidity "To be honest Summer, they're probably all dead." He said in a not really caring tone "And you better get use to it Summer, because for the next three months I'll be building a new engine for the ship and don't even try to ask me for the portal gun. None of us will be leaving to the citadel of Ricks until we get Ed and Diana." Rick said "But since you're so impatience Summer, then you can give me your shit, so I can have spare parts for the engine." Rick said garbing her bag.

"I'm not giving you my stuff grandpa!" Summer said trying to yank the bag from Rick's hands.

"Do you prefer to stay here for 4 to 5 moths Summer?" Rick warned.

With that Summer let go of the bag. Rick got a hold on Morty's bag as well "Morty I'm gonna need that console too."

"C-can I keep the mags Rick?" Morty asked.

Rick shook his head "Sorry Morty but we're going to need them for firewood." Rick said "Plus I don't want these things no way near Clementine." Rick added.

With that Morty ended giving up his bag as well.

He then looked at Beth "You can keep yours Beth, I'm gonna need those bottles by the end of the day" Rick said before going to a room to hide the bags.

While Rick was doing that, the rest of groups were planning the day.

"So, looks like we'll be doing that supply run after all, anyone has an idea where we could find some supplies?" Lee asked.

"There's an air base, not far from here, if there's any chance of finding supplies, then it's there." Lilly said.

"Sounds good to me." Kenny said "I'll go check that base out, who's coming with me?"

"I'll go with you." Said Carley who suddenly appeared.

"I'll go too" Lee said.

"I think I should go too." Lilly said.

Lee shook his head "I think it would be better if you stayed here and organize the fortification of the fence." Lee suggested.

Lilly didn't like being left out, but in the end she knew Lee was right so in the end she just nodded at Lee's suggestion.

Rick came back after hiding the bags on his room.

"So what's new, what were you guys babbling on about while I was gone?" Rick asked.

"There's an air base not far from here. We need to check it out for supplies" Lee answered Rick's question.

"I'll go with you guys, while we're at it I'll get some jet engine parts and some fuel for both my ship and that RV over there." Rick said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that RV" Kenny said "You know Rick, I think I'll work on that RV, we'll be needing it to bust outta here."

"Whatever, you do that." Rick said not really caring.

"Hey Rick, do you think that I can come too?" Morty asked.

"Morty, right now after your fuck up with the bags, I really can't stand the sight of either you your mother or your sister." Rick said with a glare "So you stay here, go play with Clementine or your dad pick shit up or whatever."

"Aw Jeez… alright Rick if you say so." Morty said felling guilty.

With that Rick, Kenny, Lee and Summer leaved the Moter Inn and went on their way to the so called air base.

 **Road to the air base.**

On their way to the air base, the group of four realized that the road was empty of any signs of human life (besides the occasional walker walking), there were abandoned cars all over the street and no a sound could be heard, that is unless you consider the sound of the group walking.

That silence was broke by Rick.

"So where's this air base anyway?" Rick asked.

"According to Lilly it should be right up ahead, a 10 minute walk." Carley answered Rick's question.

"I sure hope we can find some food." Kenny.

Rick sighed in frustration knowing that they wouldn't be in this situation if Morty, Summer and Beth had done their jobs properly, if they would filled the bags with food instead of useless garbage.

"Looks for what it's worth I apologize for my dumb daughter and grand kids dumb mistake with the bags." Rick apologized "But don't get use to me apologizing for stuff, alright? This is a once in a life moment, so be sure to remember it." Rick said.

The trio gave Rick a weird look, they never had meet a guy with such ego.

"That doesn't matter now." Lee said "Right now we need to focus on getting us some food, we need to do it for the group and Clementine."

Rick glared at Rick's comment, I mean sure he might of saved Clementine's life, but his attachment for his granddaughter was getting on Rick's nerve, he was not part of the family, taking care of Clementine was Rick's job and not Lee's. Rick was present now and he wasn't going to let anything hurt Clementine or his family in general.

"Hey Lee can I have a word with you? You guys move on ahead, we'll catch you guys in a second." Rick said.

"Sure Rick." Lee said while the group moved on ahead.

"What's up?" Lee asked.

Rick looked at Lee with a glare "I know who you are, I know about your past."

Lee's eyes widen "How?" Lee asked.

"I over heard your talk with Larry yesterday." Rick explained "But i'm just gonna say that I don't give a shit about that alright."

"You don't?" Lee asked confused.

"What's there to care about? I mean you only killed a state senator because that horny fucker was sleeping with your wife." Rick said "I mean you're an angel compared to me, I'm a fucking nutcase, I'm probably the most dangerous man on the planet… if not the universe." Rick continued "No, what I wanna talk about is Clementine."

"You can trust me her Rick, I'll be there to protect her from anything." Lee said.

Rick wasn't impressed "You don't get it do you?" Rick said "I just want you to back off." Rick finally said.

"What'd you mean by that Rick?" Lee asked confused.

"Clementine is my granddaughter, it's my responsibility to protect and care for her. You're not her father and you're not part of this family and I don't want Clementine to grow up thinking that I don't give a shit about her." Rick said.

Lee understood now where this conversation was going "I'll always be there to protect her Rick, even if I'm not her father, if she needs anything from me I'll be there."

"That's fine by me, if she needs anything from you then you can help her." Rick said "But remember this, you've only been with her for two days and I hold her in my harms the day she was born. At the end of the day you ain't got shit on me." Rick continued "After I finish building the ship's engine, me and my family we'll be going to Savannah to find her parents with or without you."

"Rick I hate to be the one breaking it to you, but when I went to Clementine's house there was..."

"I already heard those messages, they mean nothing." Rick said "That's all wanted to say, let's catch up with the rest of the group."

"one more thing Rick." Lee stopped Rick.

"What now?" Rick asked annoyed.

"Clementine loves you, in this two days she spoke a lot about you and Morty, she told me about some of your crazy adventures and how you where and I quote "The best grandfather on the world". I may be there for her but she'll never forget about you, not in a million years" Lee told Rick.

Rick was taken back by Lee's words, he never knew Clementine saw Rick that way.

"Let's just go join the group." Rick said.

And with that they catch the group, they weren't very far.

 **Back in the moter inn**

Things were calm at the moter inn.

While Rick, Lee, Carley and Kenny were doing a supply run, the rest of the group were working on the moter inn.

Lilly was prepping the plans for the construction of the fence with her dad and Doug; Jerry was still looking for materials for the fence.

While that was going on, Clementine and Duck were laying on the floor drawing with crayons that were found in one of the rooms. Behind them were Morty and Summer, who were sitting watching the two children draw, they both had a bored expression (and Summer had dried up tears around her eyes and cheeks, from crying because she didn't had any technology).

And at last Beth and Katjaa were sitting on a bench contemplating the most recent events.

"So Beth, what are your thoughts about these recent events?" Katjaa asked

"Oh you know, I'm just trying to keep it together. I also miss my job." Beth admitted.

"Did you enjoyed working with horses Beth" Katjaa asked.

"It wasn't exactly what I Wanted to do with my life, I was studying to do operations on actual people and not horses." She started "But then I had Summer, and I had to give that up. But either way I still loved working with horses, for me their just as important as any other human, even if Jerry makes fun of me for it."

"I hope that we'll be able to return to our old jobs some day." Katjaa said.

"Yeah me too." Beth agreed.

Katjaa then noticed that Jerry was still looking for stuff, Katjaa then wondered something.

"How did you and Jerry meet?" Katjaa asked.

Beth let out an unpleasant laugh "We meet on high school of all places."

"And how did you two fell in love?" Katjaa insisted.

"We didn't fell in love per say. What happen was I went with him on prom night, got a little drunk and had unprotected sex with him. He then was able to talk me out of the abortion and that's how I had Summer, three years latter I had Morty" Beth explained "My dad almost killed him when he found out, but that doesn't matter, we got a divorce after he gave me a choice between him or my dad." Beth finished "And what about you, how did you and Kenny meet?"

"I meet Kenny for the first time at my job on the veterinary center, he brought a sick dog and I was able to bring it back to health, then I really don't know what happened, I guess he just found something in me that he liked, because on the next weeks he would show up at the center just so he could talk to me, we then started to go out on dates and dinners and until one day he finally proposed to me. I obviously said yes and two years after we had out little Ducky." Katjaa told Beth.

Beth giggled "Why do you call your son Duck?" She asked smilling.

Katjaa smiled at that "The nickname was more of my husband's idea, but we call him that because he's always talking and always moving."

"How is your relationship with Kenny?" Beth asked.

"Kenny may not look like it, but he's a wonderful and loving husband, sure he sometimes would go out on a boat fishing and sometimes I wouldn't see him for a while week, but at the end of the day we never had any major fights and he never hit me if you wonder." Katjaa said.

"I envy you Katjaa, my relation with Jerry was just...ridiculous, we fought almost everyday, and when he became unemployed I basically became the one who payed all the bills, even if he was the man of the house. And he also would waste hundreds of dollars on phone calls to some payed friends." Beth admitted.

"I'm sorry if your marriage wasn't the best, but you still have your children and your father on your side." Katjaa said trying to make Beth smile.

Beth smiled "You know Katjaa, I never in my life had a friend like you, a friend that I can simply talk to and one that can just… listen to me without always judging." Beth said with some tears leaking from her eyes.

Katjaa, cleaned Beth's eyes with her thumb "Don't cry Beth, if you ever need anything or you want to talk about something you can talk to me any time."

"Thank you Katjaa." Beth said cleaning the remaining of her tears.

The world may be gone to shit, but it was thanks to all of that, Beth was able to find a true friend, she hasn't been this happy in a while.

 **Air force base.**

After half an hour of walking, the group of four finally arrived at the air force base.

It was your typical air force base with bunker and all.

"So this is it uh? I expected better." Rick said not impressed.

"That doesn't matter Rick let's just get inside, grab what we came for and get the hell out." Kenny said.

With that the group of four entered the base, it was empty except for the jets that were scattered all over the place, but it wasn't completely empty or silent.

There was one door that was sealed shut, some grunts and lifeless moans could be heard from the other side and on the door itself was written on black paint "Dead inside, don't open it".

"Note to self, and any dumbass out there, Don't. Open. That. Fucking. Door," Rick said.

The rest of the group nodded.

"Alright, let's split up. It'll be faster that way." Carley said.

"I agree, everybody got protection?" Lee said gripping on his axe.

"Never leave home without it." Carley said holding her glock.

"Got mine right here." Kenny said taking out a hunting riffle.

Rick rolled his eyes "Pff you call those guns? I got a much better one." He said taking his laser gun out.

"No offense Rick but that thing looks like a toy." Kenny said.

Rick glared at him "This "toy" can liquefy your insides in a second and would make a hole in your skull the size of my fist."

The eyes of the trio widen at Rick's statement.

Rick looked at them in annoyance "Are you guys just gonna stand there, jerking off or are we going to get supplies or not?"

With that the trio group went on to find some supplies while Rick went on to chuck out the jets.

For like half an hour Rick spent his time on dissembling jet engines, jet parts and he took out jet fuel and filled it up on a gallon.

He cursed under his breath at Morty for making him change his original engine for a new one, and also for the supplies business. Once again like always Rick was right, if you want something done right then you need to do it yourself.

"Hey Rick." Lee called out.

"What is it?" Rick asked, not looking at Lee and he didn't stop working on the jet.

"We found someone who's willing to give us supplies." Lee said.

Rick stopped what he was doing, he looked at Lee and behind him was the guy with the supplies.

He had short black hair, squared glasses, he wore some jeans and a biker's jacket.

And this guy was just willing to give them supplies, Rick wasn't buying it.

"Oh so your just willing to give us supplies like that? Yeah right, what's your game man?" Rick asked clearly not convinced.

"No game… mr?" The man asked.

"Rick." He simply said crossing his arms.

"Well Rick… my name is Mark and I just need a place to stay, I need a place to stay and if you let me join you then I'll be more than willing to share my supplies." Mark said.

"Rick, he's got four bags filled with a shit ton of food and supplies that we need." Kenny said.

Rick realized that there really wasn't any point trying to change their minds, plus he was ready to get the hell outta here as well. And he also really didn't care.

"Fine, whatever fuck it. Grab those bags and let's get the hell outta here." He said before grabbing his bag and his fuel gallon "I already have mine full with shit I need."

With that they left the air base and they went on to the moter inn.

 **Back at the moter inn**.

So the group traveled back to the inn, with both four bags full of supplies, a bag full of jet engine parts, a gallon full of fuel and some new guy. At the end of the day I think the group could say that today was a good day.

When they finally entered the inn, Rick and Lee were greeted by Clementine.

"Your back." Clementine happily said.

"Yeah and we're pretty full on supplies as well." Lee said.

"Look grandpa! I drew a picture for you." Clementine said before giving the drawing to Rick.

It was a happy picture of Rick, Morty and Clementine on the space ship in space, it was all made in crayon.

"It's cool Clementine, thanks." Rick said before rolling the picture and putting it on his sleeve.

Neither Morty or Summer had ever drawn Rick something.

"I have one for you too Lee." Clementine said giving Lee the picture.

Rick gave Lee a side glare.

Lee ignored Rick's glare and accepted the picture "Thanks Clem that's neat."

After that Morty went on to speak with Rick "Hey Rick, did you guys found anything?"

Rick crossed his arms "No thanks to you. We Were able to get four bags full of good shit instead of your useless shit and I got a bag filled with engine parts so I can start working on that new engine." Rick said "We were able to fix your dumb mess, and also your sister's and mother's mess."

"Jeez Rick, why don't you just drop it?" Morty said annoyed by Rick's comment.

"No Morty, I'm never going to drop it. I'm gonna keep this in my mind so I can use it against you in the future. So you can never forget how stupid you are." Rick said.

Suddenly Lilly called "Rick, come here a minute."

Rick went to see what Lilly wanted, just to find the rest of the group that went with Rick at the air force base and also Mark and Larry.

"What were you thinking bringing another mouth?" She asked crossing her arms and giving Rick a glare "I tough you were suppose to be the smart one."

"Don't look at me, they were the ones who wanted to bring that guy." Rick said.

Lee turned around to the rest of the group "What were you guys thinking?" She asked.

"He could of died if we left him there." Lee said.

"So what?" Larry asked as if nothing mattered.

"Look Lilly, he's got four bags full of supplies and he's willing to share if we let him join the group." Kenny said attempting to end the argument.

This calmed Lilly a little bit "Show me those bags." She demanded.

They hand over Lilly a bag and she open it.

Inside it was filled with all types of canned goods, some bottled water, some first aid kits, tooth brush and tooth paste and even some candy and cookies.

"We have three more of those." Carley said.

Lilly tough about it for a second before finally deciding "Alright you can stay here, but you'll need to pull your weight around here." Lilly said to Mark.

"I promise I won't disappoint." Mark said.

But then suddenly Jerry appeared with a proud look on his face "Hey guys look at all the stuff I was able to find." Jerry said pointing at the small pile of… to be honest it had some wooden planks but it was mostly junk. "We'll have the fence built in no time."

Everybody was dumb fooled it by how stupid Jerry looked right now, Rick was about to say something, but it was Larry who talked.

"Wow good job Jerry who did a… bellow average job, here's a cookie for all your "hard" work." Larry said not even bothering hiding the sarcasm. Before trowing Jerry a cookie like a dog.

Rick busted down laughing "AHAHAHAHAH! Good one Larry." Rick said "You know what Larry I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

"As long as you pull your weight around here, then yeah we are." Larry said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Rick said.

Jerry realized that nobody was paying attention to him so he went on to his room.

"Well I gotta tell y'all that, we had some ups and downs but in the day I think it was a good day." Kenny said.

"I agree this food could last us for months." Lilly said happy for once. "We can now focus on building the fence around the moter inn."

"Great. While you guys do that I'll be on my room drinking and I'll start building the engine. Call me when it's supper time." Rick said before entering a room with his bag full of engine stuff.

The apocalypse may be just beginning but this was not a bad way to start it, today was a good day!

But that didn't meant that the future was good.

 **Chapter end.**

 **No POV.**

 **The author of this story was finishing writing the second chapter of the story "My grandpa is a crazy scientist", he was proud to be the first one to do a Rick and Morty and The walking dead crossover type fanfiction.**

" **Man I finally finished it, it took me 5 months but whatever, time to upload it." the author said proud of himself.**

 **But then suddenly a green vomit colored portal appeared on the author's bedroom and there appeared Rick and Morty who were glaring at him.**

" **O.M.G! It's Rick and Morty, I'm your biggest fan, can I get a picture?" He said before picking up the phone.**

 **But Rick punched him square in the jaw "Ow, what was that for?"**

" **For taking 5 months to write one chapter you lazy asshole!" Rick said angry.**

" **Yeah! And don't give us the "I've been very busy excuse" because we know that you've been messing around" Morty said.**

" **Look guys I have other stories to write, in fact the next chapter of this one might take a long time because It's gonna be your classic Rick and Morty adventures on space and other dimensions and I'm gonna need time to think of something original." The author tried to justify.**

" **Then ask your readers then, dumbass!" Rick said.**

" **Yeah and what are you going to do if I don't do it?" The author chalenged.**

 **Rick answered by kicking by kicking the author's on the balls, this made him knell down in pain and he grabbed his balls in pain.**

" **Now start writing, if we don't have a new chapter by two months then I'm gonna kick more than your balls." Rick said before opening another portal.**

" **Yeah and try to come up with better chapter titles." Morty said before him and Rick entered the portal.**

 **After a while of pain the author composed himself.**

" **Guys I need your help, I need you guys to write reviews with ideas of original rick and morty adventures trough space, dimensions and other time lines." He started "For the next two or three chapters I'm gonna focus on your classic Rick and Morty adventures with the zombie apocalypse twist going on and I need you guys to give me suggestions of original stories and or you could just pick up a dimension from the show that you guys would like to revisit."**

" **Please I really need you guys to do this, I don't wanna know what Rick is going to do if I don't write this new chapter in less than two months." The author begged.**

" **So don't forget to review, and also to follow and favorite this story" He said before leaving the bedroom "See you guys next time."**


End file.
